nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA)
For the Japanese only Super Mario Bros. 2, see Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros. 2 is the sequel to Super Mario Bros. for the NES. It features new playable characters such as Princess Peach and Toad. The game is a remake of an unpopular game in Japan titled Doki Doki Panic, just with Mario Characters. The game later got released in Japan under the name of Super Mario USA (スーパーマリオUSA, Sūpā Mario Yūesuei). Innovations *It was the first Mario game to feature Luigi as being taller and slimmer than Mario due to the character models they had to work with. It was also the first game to feature Peach and Toad as playable characters, as well as the first to feature Peach as not being the damsel in distress. *It marked the return of the POW block from Mario Bros. *It introduced the jackpot feature, where three Mario-related symbols could be lined up for prizes. In this game, it resulted in a 1-Up. It was continued for Super Mario Bros. 3 where at the end of each stage a block could be hit and a random card would be acquired. Acquiring three of the same cards resulted in multiple 1-ups and a dramatic screen featuring a giant picture of the card. No matches or 2/3 simply resulted in a single 1-up. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the cards were occasionally used to power up health points with all mushrooms, flower points with all flowers, star points with all starmen, and fill everything with all Shine Sprites. Plot Taken directly from Instruction Booklet- One evening, Mario had a strange dream. He dreamt of a long, long stairway leading up to a door. As soon as the door opened, he was confronted with a world he had never seen before spreading out as far as his eyes could see. When he strained his ears to listen, he heard a faint voice saying "Welcome to 'Subcon', the land of dreams. We have been cursed by Wart and we are completely under his evil spell. We have been awaiting your arrival. Please defeat Wart and return Subcon to its natural state. The curse Wart has put on you in the real world will not have any effect upon you here. Remember, Wart hates vegetables. Please help us!" At the same time this was heard, a bolt of lightning flashed before Mario's eyes. Stunned, Mario lost his footing and tumbled upside down. He awoke with a start to find himself sitting up in his bed. To clear his head, Mario talked to Luigi, Toad and Princess Peach about the strange dream he had. They decide to go to a nearby toilet, kill the man using the sink, then proceed to smash the toilet with an M16A4 machine gun, before stepping through the portal to face a warty foot. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach Non-Playable *Wart *Birdo *Mouser *Tryclyde *Clawgrip *Fryguy Enemies *Albatoss *Autobomb *Beezo *Bob-omb *Cobrat *Flurry *Hawkmouth *Hoopster *Ninji *Ostro *Panser *Phanto *Pidgit *Pokey *Porcupo *Shy Guy *Snifit *Spark *Trouter *Tweeter Oddities *In the instruction manual, Birdo's description is "He thinks he's a girl and shoots eggs from his mouth. He'd rather be called Birdetta". Ever since, Birdo has been depicted as female. *In the manual and the end credits, the names of Birdo and Ostro were switched. *Robirdo is the robot Ostro in Super Mario Advance. First appearance: Super Mario Advance (December 31, 2001, Nintendo). Second appearance: Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse (November 1, 2007, Walt Disney Television). Remade of *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) (VG) - Remake of Super Mario Bros. 2. *Super Mario Advance (2001) (VG) - Robirdo version of Super Mario Bros. 2 in December 31, 2001. BS Super Mario U.S.A. *Date: February 1, 1993 *Mario and Friends need a poo. *The toilet is destroyed. *Can Goomba save the day? See Also *Super Mario Bros. 2 Gameplay External Links *Super Mario Bros. 2 at Nintendo.com *Super Mario Bros. 2 at Virtual Console Reviews Category: Mario games Category: Nintendo Entertainment System games Category: Remakes Category: Virtual Console games Category: 1988 video games Category: Sequels